


Space Ship

by W4nderingStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "break up", Bittersweet Ending, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i'm not crying your crying, these two space dads being so sappy sweet it HURTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: 7 Prompts for Sigrold Week 2019 :)
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Dr. Harold Winston
Comments: 67
Kudos: 27





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the small rowboat that is the Sigrold ship. :) Enjoy!

**Beginnings**

The shuttle shivered again. Siebren clenched the armrests tighter. He’d talked himself through this process too many times to count. Everything was fine. This was a big step toward his grand experiment. Everything would be  _ fine _ . 

“Docking protocol initiated,” the pilot called over her shoulder. “We’ll be on the moon in less than thirty. You excited, Doc?”

“Excited to be on firm ground again,” Siebren said. 

The pilot chuckled. “Not excited at all to be standing on a whole new planet?” 

_ It’s not a planet, it’s a satellite _ , was on the tip of his tongue just as the thrusters came on. The power rattled the entire shuttle. Siebren closed his eyes and dug his nails into the armrests. 

“Don’t worry, Doc,” the co-pilot added. “You’re not the first scientist who didn’t appreciate the flight.”

The landing process took another twenty white-knuckled minutes. Finally the ship touched down. The urge to fling off the safety belts and dash onto solid ground was almost overwhelming, but he kept it together. After the landing check, the pilot released the lock and lowered the door. 

“All right, doc,” the co-pilot said. “It’s one small step for man, one giant leap for you.” 

Siebren nodded, not saying anything. Knowing there was solid ground he could be on, but having to wait for pressure stabilization was killing him. 

Finally, the co-pilot opened the air lock door and escorted Siebren off the shuttle. Once his feet hit a surface that couldn’t fly, Siebren’s nerves finally calmed. 

“Decontamination chamber,” the co-pilot said jerking his thumb at an open door.

“Of course.” 

The process was less intense than expected. The air jets roared in his ears, but there was a rhythmic tapping on the glass over their din that drew his attention. 

A handsome man stood on the moon base side of the chamber. He was short— though most people were short to Siebren. He looked in his early to mid fifties, with thick, brown hair that had silvered at his temples. There was an ID clipped to the long, white labcoat. He couldn’t read the name, but Siebiren could guess from the coat, sleek rectangular glasses, and the friendly smile, that the man was a scientist. 

The handsome man waved. Siebren looked over his shoulder to see who he was waving at. But there was no one here but him and the co-pilot that had his back to that window. Siebren looked back at the man and pointed to himself. The man laughed, smile lines crinkling around his eyes. He nodded.  _ Oh _ . Siebren waved back. 

After the decontamination process was finished, the man was waiting for them on the other side, hands in his coat pockets. 

“Doc Winston,” the co-pilot said. “Good to see you again.” 

“Same to you, Marcus. I see you’ve got our new astrophysicist here in one piece.” The light-brown gaze turned to Siebren. “I hope the ride wasn’t too terrible, Dr. de Kuiper.” 

Siebren found his tongue had suddenly turned to lead in his mouth. “I, um, no. It uh, wasn’t. Terrible. That is. The ride.” He fumbled out the sentences like he’d never spoken English. 

“We took good care of him,” the co-pilot said. “And now I leave him in your capable hands. Go easy on him, he’s a little green around the gills from the landing.” 

Doctor Winston smiled at Siebren as the co-pilot walked off. “Don’t worry, I don’t know anyone who didn’t white-knuckle their first landing.” He took his hands out of his pockets and offered one to Siebiren. “Harold Winston, lead geneticist of Lucheng Interstellar.”

“Siebren de Kuiper,” he said, shaking the offered hand. “No particular company alignment.” 

Doctor Winston’s smile widened. “Very nice to have you on Horizon Lunar Colony. Let me show you around your new home.” 

Siebren smiled back. Maybe this huge upheaval in his life wouldn’t be so distressing. There were others with like minds also working here. And if they were half as friendly as Doctor Winston, things wouldn’t be so bad. 

“Thank you. I look forward to beginning my tenure here.” 


	2. Night Out

**Night Out**

“Not that I don’t enjoy your company, Doctor Winston,” Siebren began, “But where are you taking me?”

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Harold?” he asked. He looked over his shoulder. “And it’s a surprise.” 

“I’m not a fan of surprises,” Siebren muttered. Too many youthful memories of classmates “surprising” him had soured him on the experience. 

“I think you’ll enjoy this one,” Harold said with a wink that made Siebren’s stomach flip-flop. 

Side by side, they walked through the Lunar base to the satellite repair bay. There was no one else here since the mechanics generally worked the early shift. There was only one satellite currently waiting for maintenance. Harold swiped his ID badge and the double doors closed behind them. 

Siebren arched an eyebrow. “I hope you realize my knowledge of the universe doesn’t extend to how to repair satellites.” 

“That’s not what I want to show you.” Harold walked by him, playfully knocking his shoulder against Siebren’s arm. “I just didn’t want anyone to turn on the lights. Come on.” 

They kept walking through the bay to another door. Harold opened it an ushered Siebren inside. He had to duck, but most doorways here weren’t built with someone of his stature in mind. The room beyond the door was small, but not cramped. It was perfectly circular, with a few chairs in the center. 

“What exactly is the purpose of this room?” Siebiren asked. 

“Observation,” Harold said. “Go on, take a seat.”

Carefully, Siebren sat. A moment later, Harold plopped down beside him, tablet in hand. 

“This is your first new moon,” he said. 

“Yes.” Siebren confirmed. 

“You know what that means, right?” 

“That our side of the moon is facing away from Earth, of course,” Siebren said. 

“Exactly. Which means we only get to see this once a month.” Harold pressed a couple of buttons on the tablet. The lights in the room turned off, leaving them in near complete darkness. “As an astrophysicist, I think you’ll appreciate this view more than most.” 

He pressed another button on the table, and the walls of the room shimmered, before they seemingly vanished. 

Siebren floated several feet above the surface of the moon. Only the dim lights of the base illuminated the scene. But they couldn't hold a candle to the light streaming in from above. 

Siebren sucked in a breath and held it. 

Billions upon trillions of stars burned above him, undiluted by the atmosphere and light pollution of Earth. Everything was so crisp and clear, it was like looking at a photograph from the Hubble Space Telescope. Through the star-soaked sky stretched the snow-white ribbon of the Milky Way. Their arm of the galaxy. It all glittered before him, more precious than any diamond. 

It hit him then, the full weight of the moment. He, a mere mortal, stood on the surface of an alien world, and looked out over the expanse of the universe that stared back at him. 

“It’s beautiful,” he breathed. 

“It is,” Harold said. “Do you like it?” 

“I love it.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once, as a child, in the middle of bumfuck nowhere Colorado, I went outside in the middle of the night. It was a new moon, and I looked up. 
> 
> It was the most amazing experience. I could see the milky way all across the sky, there were literally, an uncountable number of starts and they were all so bright, I could see as well as it it was a full moon. 
> 
> That moment has never left me, and frankly, I'm super jealous of Siebren and Harold getting to see that once a month. This fic might be a liiiiiiiiittle wish fulfillment. :)


	3. Sweet Tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for (more) tooth rotting sweetness?

**Sweet Tooth**

There was a knock on his door. Siebren looked up from his book, staring at the door. Odd. No one paid him visits in his personal quarters. And he was thankful for that. Maybe they would go— The knock came again. 

Very well. He was going to have to be social. “Unlock door.”

The base AI dinged its pleasant little tone as the LED on the lock went from red to green. 

“Come in,” Siebren called. 

The door opened. Harold stood just beyond the threshold. Siebren dropped the book like it was hot iron and stood up so fast his head grazed the low hanging lamp. 

“Harold.” He rubbed his forehead and smiled. “Come in, come in! What can I do for you?” 

“Didn’t mean to intrude on your down time,” Harold said, plush lips quirked into a suppressed smile. “Is your head okay?” 

“Ah, this?” Siebren put his hands behind his back and walked forward with a smile. “It’s nothing. I’ve grown a thick skull from hitting my head on low doorways. Please, come in. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Tea?” 

“Coffee would be nice.” 

Harold came in. Siebren offered him the nice armchair— or what passed for an armchair here— and went to the tiny kitchenette in his rooms. Why was he so flustered by Harold visiting? It was just a colleague paying him a visit. A very handsome colleague. Very late into the artificial night. No. That was too salacious a thought to indulge in. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” he asked, as much to give himself something to say, as it was to know why Harold was sitting in his chair. 

“I was hoping to spend a little time with you.” 

Siebren paused mid taking the kettle off the burner. “Me?”

“Yes. I’ve been so busy lately, I’ve missed our lunches. If it’s too late I understand.” 

“No, no. Sleep is hard to come by. I was up reading.” His heart pounded. Harold wanted to see him, spend time with him. Maybe he should… no, that was presumptuous. But this was a special occasion. He went to the tiny storage cabinet and fished out his contraband. 

“It’s hard to get used to the artificial day and night cycle,” Harold said, no doubt thinking the lack of sleep was a new development. “I’ve been here a long time and I still don’t feel right. Human biology. We can fool it with some things, but not others.” 

Siebren placed the two small circles on top of the steaming mugs of coffee and brought them to what passed for a living room. 

“What’s this?” Harold asked as he took his mug.

“That,” Siebren said, taking a seat in the chair opposite his friend. “Is a delicacy called a _ stroopwafel _ from my home. It’s two thin wafer cookies with caramel between. The heat of the beverage warms the syrup and makes them soft and chewy.” 

Harold lifted the treat and took a nibble. His eyes lit up. “Delicious!”

Siebren smiled. “Do you like it? I tend to like them much sweeter than most.” 

Harold took another bite and licked his lips. “I like sweet things too,” he said, staring into Siebren’s eyes. 

Siebren blushed, staring back at Harold. “Maybe we could share them together more often?” 

Hardold reached out and put a hand on Siebren’s knee. “I’d like that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had stroopwafels before, and they are amazing. I had one with honey instead of caramel and it was gooooooooooood. :) I highly recommend trying them with coffee or tea.


	4. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who says nerds don't know how to party? ;)

**Halloween**

“ _ Ooooooh _ ,” Siebren moaned from the bedroom doorway. 

Harold turned away from the kettle and looked Siebren up and down. He laughed. 

“How dare you,” Siebren scolded. “This is a very scary costume.” 

“Oh,  _ very _ scary,” Harold agreed, coming over to stand before him. “You’re laundry.” 

“I’m a ghost,” Siebren corrected. He’d had to sacrifice his back up bedsheet, but supplies for costumes were limited on the base. 

Harold grinned. “Oh, I see it know. That’s why you wanted me to be the grim reaper.” 

A black bathrobe an a small 3D printed scythe wasn’t a terrifying costume, but it worked well with a bedsheet ghost. 

“We’ll win the costume contest for sure,” Siebren confirmed. 

Harold smiled as he stooped and lifted the sheet. 

“Excuse me,” Siebren said as Harold shimmied under the sheet with him. “This is my costume.” 

“There’s room enough for two,” Harold purred, hands resting on Siebren’s chest. 

Warmth spread through Siebren’s body. Harold stood on his tip toes and pressed their lips together. Siebren melted into the kiss, one arm wrapping around Harold’s waist, the other hand cupping the back of his neck. 

“I love how nerdy you are,” Harold said. “Gets me hot.” He pushed Siebren back into the bedroom. 

“We’ll be late to the party,” Siebren warned, only half-heartedly meaning the words. 

“That’s okay. I want my treat now.”

They toppled into bed, party forgotten. 


	5. Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for domestic moments for characters that never get any... T_T

**Songs**

Siebren woke for no reason. He cracked an eye open and looked over at the nightstand. The clock said three in the morning. In a few hours, he’d have to be at the observatory.

The time on the lunar base had brought huge strides in his research. More and more of his time had been devoted to the final stage of preparing for his grand experiment. But sleep hadn’t been easy to come by for the last few weeks. He really should get some sleep. 

Harold groaned, shifting his arm around Siebren’s chest. “What’s the matter?” he slurred, eyes still closed. 

“Nothing, my sweet,” Siebren whispered, kissing the top of his head. “Go back to sleep. You’ve barely had a break in days.”

“Can’t when you can’t,” Harold muttered, looking like he was already falling back asleep even as words left his mouth. 

Siebren rubbed his hand along his lover’s side. “I’ll fall asleep in time.” 

“Put on that song I like,” Harold mumbled into Siebren’s side, hands clenching him tightly. 

“All right.” Siebren reached over and took the headphones from the nightstand. “Base,” he said, putting one of the buds in his ear, and the other in Harold’s. “Play our sleep music.”

The soft crash of waves filled the room. Windchimes tinkled in a breeze. Harold was snoring a few seconds into the melody. Siebren smiled and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. He laid his head back down on the pillow, letting the equations in his mind contend with the rhythmic waves and the warmth of the partner beside him. 

His time on the moon was rapidly coming to an end, but this… this he didn’t want to end. He closed his eyes. He’d think more… more on it… tomorrow….. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what's coming.


	6. Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS. WANT TO SEE HOW HARD I CAN CRY??

**Apart**

“You’ll call, right?” Harold asked, holding Siebren’s hands tight. 

“Of course I will,” he assured him. “Every day if you like.” 

“Best keep it to once a week, or people will start to talk.”

Siebren squeezed Harold’s hands. “I wish I could stay longer, but my research is complete.” 

“I know.” Harold’s shoulders slumped slightly. “I know.” 

“I’m so close to being able to go forward with the grand experiment,” Siebren said. “I’ll keep you updated on my progress.” He cupped Harold’s chin and lifted it. “And who knows, perhaps my findings will lead me back here.”  _ To you. _

Harold smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I hope everything goes right and you get all the answers you’re looking for.” 

“There’s an answer I’m looking for that my research can’t answer. Maybe you can.” 

“Oh?” 

“Maybe one day, when you’re back on Earth, you can come by my flat and I can take you to my favorite bakery and we can have all the  _ stroopwafels _ we can eat.” 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Harold chuckled. “After everything we’ve done?” 

“We had a Moon first date,” Siebren said. “Not an Earth one.” He grinned. “It would be nice to take you on a proper date. With real coffee, fresh  _ stroopwafels _ , and perhaps a kiss goodnight.”

“It would be fun to be the only couple to date off-planet and on. It’s a date.” 

Siebren ran his thumb over Harold’s cheek, brushing away the tear there. “I’ll hold you to that,” he said softly, “so you’d better come down from the stars to see me.” 

“I will,” Harold said. “After my work is completed.” He stood up on his tip toes, gently pressing their lips together. 

Siebren cherished the kiss more than any other. 

“Goodbye, Siebren.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't need a heart anyways.


	7. Another Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do some kind of AU... but why would I let myself be happy??

**Another life**

“Da da dum… hmm hmm hmm….” Seibren hummed along to the melody, his voice the only thing to break the silence. 

_ Siebren? _

“Harold?” He cracked his eyes open. 

Harold lay next to him, hair tousled, eyes drowsy, glasses missing. He smiled.  _ Sing me to sleep? _

“Of course, my sweet.” Siebren kissed the top of his partner’s head and hummed on. 

Harold tucked himself against Siebren’s side, snuggling up. Siebren ran a hand down his lover’s back. 

“Da da dum….”

There was a knock on the— no. Not a knock. Something else. Something larger.  Odd. No one paid him visits in his personal quarters.  The door rattled. Rapid, sharp pops followed. Someone screamed. 

What was going on? Had the hamster escaped again? 

He opened his eyes. The stark, padded cell shook around him, but he didn’t feel it. 

“Harold?” 

But there was no one here with him. His space at his side was empty and cold. 

“Where?” 

This wasn’t his room. Wasn’t his quarters. Where had Harold gone? 

The door to his cell exploded open. Siebren waved a hand. The melody intensified, drowning out the screams. The debris stopped midair before dropping to the floor. 

A black clad figure flowed into the room like a wraith. The bone-white mask in place of a face was shadowed by a dark hood. The Grim Reaper? Well, it was about time that death finally took him. 

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Siebren said. 

The wraith held out a hand. “Doctor de Kuiper.” The voice came out rough and synthesized. “Let’s go.” 

Siebren calmly floated toward the wraith. He turned and flowed back out of the door. A pair of women waited in the hall. The one with blue hair had eyes that saw everything, and nothing. The other had eyes that missed nothing. 

“Nice to meet you, Doc,” the second woman said. “I think we’re going to be the best of friends.” 

“Move out,” the wraith said. “We got what we came for.” 

_ Siebren? _

“Harold?” He turned, looking back. 

Like broken glass, the world fractured. In one shard, there was nothing but a padded cell. In the other, Harold lay curled in bed, reaching for the empty space beside him. The melody hummed in the back of his skull and the glass shattered. 

“Hey, hey. You okay, Doc?” 

Siebren opened his eyes. There was nothing in the room but the broken door. “Yes. I’m fine.” 

He kept staring at the cell. Was it real? Or was the other real? This dream with death and his colorful companions had to be the dream... didn’t it? Or was the idea of a loving partner the real dream he’d finally woken from? He didn’t know. 

“Who’s Harold?”

“He… it’s nothing.” He turned away. “Just someone from another life.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap folks! :) I hope the like, 14 people who are in this rowboat with me enjoyed the ride! 
> 
> I can't wait for next year were I will "Have More Time To Write"


End file.
